


Burning Star

by JupiterMonarchy



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Booty Calls, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterMonarchy/pseuds/JupiterMonarchy
Summary: The in-famous bounty hunter and knowledge seeking man have been playing a game of cat and mouse together for months now. What exactly should their relationship be called? Could it be more than just a monthly hook up?





	Burning Star

**Author's Note:**

> First time actually posting on AO3. Was going to be a cute cuddly fic, but my friends wanted something spicy. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy

“So, you came back groveling for more.” A sinister, gravelly voice said with a low chuckle that could send chills down any seasoned warrior’s spine. The voice filled the hallway of the underground bunker. Even with the dim flickering lights that were running on what little power the generator was still creating in its refusal to be just more scrap metal to be scavenged. Even with the old bulbs flickering the hallway could not cast out the darkness that clung to the edges as if they were seeping, slowly reaching out to consume whatever touched it, as if housing the voice wasn’t bone chilling enough.

Gideon narrowed his eyes and held his hands out, ready at his side to throw a portal blast at any second. His last findings had given vague clues to more information on the Ashur in the general area of this particular slum mining operation. With his portal ring floating behind his back, giving off a faint purple glow that illuminated his moss green initiate’s robes of Ashur, he was ready for any sort of encounter. Although, because the bunkers had all been built with a self-powered vault door to keep any unwanted wasteland critters out, whatever was currently residing here would have to be of higher intellect.

A random guest was not going to deter Gideon’s search though. He needed to find more information, more of the Ashur’s teachings, if he was ever going to fully harness and master their power. There was only so much he could do with what little he had and he wasn’t going to let this being get in his way. Taking a step forward with confidence, he strode past the litter and rotting garbage left behind by lost wanderers who had most likely sought out shelter from the frequent acidic rain showers that Omeda was known for.

“Don’t you ever learn Gideon?” The voice was directly behind Gideon now, dripping with venom in its warning. The looming presence of the creature was stifling Gideon, yet at the same time there was an underlying hint of comfort slipping through the warning. In the second it took for Gideon to pivot on his foot to turn around, the realization of who the voice belonged to clicked in his mind. No one else knew about his personal vendetta to scour the whole universe, if need be, for the teachings of the Ashur?

As soon as he turned around, a misty dark figure appeared out of thin air engulfed in rising sparks of red; remnants of the nether realm they had just stepped out of. There was no doubt from the wavering red glowing eyes that faintly lit the black misty silhouette of a changed man, demon, creature. Signature leather wide brimmed hat, scarf obscuring half the misty face, trench coat, and a four-barrel gun. Once again Gideon had effortlessly been tracked down just like one of the bounties he hunted down to kill.

“Revenant,” Gideon sighed before letting out a crisp chuckle, "you know you could have just made a booty call, right? My place is a lot cleaner than this dump."

Revenant only stepped forward as a response, causing Gideon to instinctively back up only to find his back flushed against the corridor’s wall and a thin hand caressing his cheek. The inhuman heat spread, but instead of a scorching burn Revenant always controlled his body heat around Gideon. Gideon sighed and leaned into the touch while glaring at Revenant, he came here for information. “You’re wasting my time.”

Gideon didn’t even have time to blink before he was staring up at Revenant’s unrelenting gaze and the pain from his hair being gripped through his hood registered in his mind. He let out a hiss of pain through his gritted teeth as Revenant’s voice cornered him. “That is no way to speak to your owner.”

Gideon let out a low growl while snapping his hand up to send a concentrated blast at Revenant’s chest just to get him off of himself. He readjusted his hood with a flick of his wrists as Revenant recomposed himself from the blast. It wasn’t that Gideon didn’t want to let himself just fall to his knees for Revenant, he’d done that plenty times in the past, now was just not the right time. He was going to find the chip that contained more teachings of the Ashur before releasing the sexual tension of the bounty hunter.

“I have business to attend to Revenant.”

“Yet when I have my way with you, you always beg for it to never end. It’s been months, Gideon. Surely whatever it is can wait.” Revenant said calmly while holding his ground in front of Gideon. The two stood there, gazes locked, patiently waiting for a decision to be reached. Revenant had always been impressed by Gideon’s stubbornness and determination to lock eyes with him. No one else ever would in fear that the rumors of him stealing your soul if you locked eyes with him long enough were true.

It had been conversation point between the two after one of their nights together. Gideon never showed any fear directly to Revenant even though he had heard all the rumors imaginable and then some, and Revenant wanted to find the answer as to why; he always got the answers from people. If his body still required breathing his breath for sure would have left him at the answer Gideon had given him. Of course, Gideon couldn’t see the changed look in Revenant’s eyes at the time as he said, “My body and soul already belong to you. There is no reason to ever fear you gaze.”

“You seem distracted.” Gideon said, snapping Revenant out of his train of thought. “My place?”

“Yes.”

Revenant wound his arm around Gideon’s waist as he grabbed his portal ring and prepared for the rift jump back to his home. After they jumped through the purple glowing portal Revenant held Gideon up as the other man slumped against his shoulder from using so much of his power to do such a long distant jump. He easily hooked his other arm under the mage’s legs and carried him bridal style to the bedroom.

“Hmm, you remember where I keep the stuff?”

Revenant gave a curt nod in response as he set Gideon down on his bed and silently made his way to the automatic sliding closet door. Pushing aside some crates labeled fragile, he ran his hand along the back wall to open the secret cupboard where Gideon stored all of his toys and tools away from any prying eyes.

Revenant glanced back at Gideon, who had started to slowly strip from his robes, before selecting what he wanted to work with currently. Soft moans and whimpers started to fill the room as Gideon slowly started to finger himself with his lube covered finger. He had made sure to invest in a lot of it after Revenant and he tried their first time together. That night had only amounted to a lot of rope use and blowjobs. Gideon let out a shaky breath once inserting two fingers, after reapplying more lube. The sudden coolness made him shiver as he imagined Revenant on top of him fucking him senseless into his mattress.

“Seems someone is eager.” Revenant chuckled while slowly laying out the rope he had picked out, along with the high ends nipple clamps Gideon had ordered that had a built-in feature of electrocution. They hadn’t tried it yet, but Revenant knew it would cause Gideon to scream and squirm just how he wanted him to.

Although, Gideon was getting a bit too eager for Revenant’s liking. He was already stretching and teasing himself with three fingers as his cock throbbed against his abdomen. Revenant couldn’t have him cumming just yet. Revenant set his hat on the night stand, slowly shrugged off his trench coat, and tossed his chest armor and shirt to the floor. Of course, he got the response he wanted from Gideon, pale grey eyes locked on him roaming his pitch black smoky, yet solid, form with faint veins of red crackling energy just like his eyes visible from time to time.

“God you’re hot.” Gideon said in a shaky breath after licking his lips.

“And you’re not allowed to cum yet.” Revenant whispered back while leaning over Gideon. He slowly trailed a pointed nail down over the other man’s metal shoulder implants before holding up the green rope he had set to the side. “Kneel, arms behind your back, now.”

Gideon couldn’t help, but shiver at the command while obeying. Once in the desired position Revenant got to work binding Gideon’s arm together. They were pulled back behind him and the rope was wrapped around his elbows, leaving his hands free but unable to even graze his throbbing cock for friction. Revenant swiftly raked his claws down Gideon’s arms, leaving behind rows of red marks. He let out a satisfied rumble hearing his prey’s surprised hiss and gripped Gideon’s pale biceps making sure to dig his claws into the flesh as he forcibly shoved Gideon face down into the bed, keeping his ass raised up and earning him a soft groan from the man below him.

Without being told to Gideon spread his legs for Revenant and slowly rolled his hips. He knew that it enticed Revenant and he didn’t want to be denied pleasure any longer. Although, he wouldn’t be getting what he wanted any time soon. Revenant grabbed the two nipple clamps and slowly circled Gideon’s nipples with them while leaning over and pressing himself into the man below him which earned him a lovely whimper and whine.

“We haven’t used these yet. I hope you scream.” Revenant said while slowly attaching the clamps onto Gideon’s nipples. “Safe word.”

“Bagel.”

Revenant slowly nuzzled Gideon’s neck before and chuckled feeling him shudder before pressing a button on the small remote causing a shock of electricity to emit from the clamps earning him a shriek from his unexpecting victim. He shuddered feeling himself get harder just from hearing the other man scream, it always did satisfy the demon literally sharing the body with him.

“Revenant,” Gideon’s voice quivered, “just fuck me.”

The bounty hunter couldn’t be having his prey giving him the orders. A simple round of more shocks from the clamps randomly happening within the next five minutes had Gideon a quivering, withering, mess on the bed as his moans and cries filled the bedroom. Revenant paused once the other man began to gibberishly beg for release and for the shocks to end. No safe word so he could continue to torture Gideon longer, but seeing his twitching cock dripping with pre-cum Revenant had a different plan forming now. He slowly wrapped his slender fingers around Gideon’s erection and gently squeezed earning a soft groan from the action.

Gideon was so on edge and with Revenant’s hand not moving and just squeezing was driving him insane. He glanced up with half lidded eyes and blinked when something was pushed in front of his face. Once his vision focused he quickly opened his mouth before Revenant had to give him an order or force him too and slowly licked the tip of the other man’s slender, almost tentacle like, dick before reaching his head forward to start sucking.

“You really missed this that much.” Revenant asked with a grunt while watching Gideon get to work with teasing the tip of his dick thoroughly. The only response he got was Gideon shifting his head so his mouth completely engulfed Revenant’s dick and made quick work of making Revenant close the edge shuddering. Gideon moaned around the other man’s cock as his own hard on was given attention and he vigorously bobbed his head while trailing his tongue along the underside of the cock in his mouth. He bucked his hips while whining for more friction before cumming onto Revenant’s hand and the bedsheets.

Revenant quickly pulled out of Gideon’s mouth and fumbled for the condom on the stand next to the bed while positioning himself behind Gideon. He smirked while looking down at the mess of a man below him, finished putting the condom on, and slowly started to grind against his ass. Gideon managed to prop himself just enough to raise his hips in the air more while pulling on the rope still restraining his arm movement.

“More lube?”

Gideon nodded his head into the pillow while muttering a yes. He still felt stretched from prepping himself earlier, but a little extra definitely wouldn’t hurt. He heard the snap of the cap to the bottle of lube open and jolted a little feeling the cold substance drip onto him, but quickly relaxed as Revenant started to slowly finger him to get him slick and ready again. He yelped in surprise as the sting of his ass being slapped registered just before Revenant slapped his ass again. Gideon tried to reposition himself to avoid the next slap that was sure to come, but a strong arm hooked around his waist to keep him in place as more slaps connected with his reddening skin.

Revenant hummed, pleased with his work, and slowly began to kiss up Gideon’s back. This always resulted in soft little moans from Gideon that just stirred up Revenant’s desire even more for him. He gripped his erection and slowly pushed into Gideon’s lubed up ass and let out a husky groan as the warmth of the man below him engulfed his dick with ease. Even though Revenant was one to be extremely rough in the act he still treated Gideon to quick kisses on the shoulders and neck before starting to thrust faster and faster relishing in the blissful feeling. He kept his relentless pace up while slowly opening his mouth, causing smoky ooze to drip down his chin, revealing multiple rows of small jagged glistening teeth.

Revenant couldn’t exactly bite Gideon’s shoulder, because of his metal implants allowing the other man more control over his powers, so Revenant settled his teeth against the crook of Gideon’s neck while grabbing a fist full of the other man’s hair to jerk his head to the side. It only took a split second to sink his teeth into tender flesh and to taste the sweet blood that slowly seeped from the bite marks. Revenant began to slowly lick at the mark while sitting back and holding Gideon up by pulling on the rope restraining his arms. 

“Revenant please, oh fuck. Close, so close.” Gideon groaned as his head lulled back and rested against Revenant’s shoulder as his cock twitched as he came again. He knew Revenant was getting close himself from the change in his pace and from the force behind each thrust. He trembled as a fiery hot tongue slowly lapped at the bite wound cleaning up the blood and trailed up to his ear.

Revenant let out a final grunt before cumming with one last thrust into Gideon. He shoved Gideon back down onto the bed before pulling out of him to dispose of the used condom. Once cleaning himself up he carefully untied Gideon’s arms and put away the rope, clamps, and the lube bottle. Before crawling onto the bed, he pulled off the dirtied sheet and tossed it to the side. It could easily be dealt with later.

Gideon let out a content sigh feeling the bed dip down slightly as Revenant laid down next to him. He rolled onto his side with a groan as his limbs protested with soreness and smiled at the man next to him. “Maybe some knife play next time?”

“I think I could manage that.”

“What are we Revenant?” Gideon asked. It had barely been a whisper since they were so close, skin touching skin. He watched as Revenant brought his hand up to brush back the strands of hair that happened to fall into Gideon’s face. “Answer me. Are we lovers?”

“Is that what you wish for Gideon?” Revenant’s eyes never wavered as he studied Gideon’s expression. Gideon’s eyes widened slightly before a soft expression welled within them as the corner of his mouth barely twitched up. Revenant slowly moved his hand from the other man’s hair to his cheek.

“I think you have enough intuition to know.” Gideon whispered before he gently brushed his hand across Revenant’s cheek before guiding the other man’s chin forward to slowly kiss him.


End file.
